One Night
by CuddleCakes
Summary: UruhaXXAoi from the GazettE Rated for Yoai and Lemon ;; --Aoi gets drunk..Uruha has to deal with him...how oh how will this turn out ;P.-- CRACK ending


Aoi sighed as he watched the bartender hand him his fith drink. He's been sitting there for a good two hours thinking about how he was going to tell his crush how much he loved him. Everytime he was close to saying it, he would end up freezing and just brushing the subject off. So, here was his solution. Getting sloppy it would heplp him forget Uruha.

How else was it going to happen? Everything he did ended up with his thoughts on the blonde.

"Another" Aoi stated as he finished his drink.

The bartender gave him a concerned look but handed him the drink. Aoi quickly drank it down and asked once again for another one.

One Hour Later

Uruha looked at his phone as it rang. 'What the fuck? Its 4 in the fucking morning'

He looked to see the bars number. 'Wonderful...someone got drunk' He sighed as answered his phone.

"Hello?" Uruha sighed once again sighed as the Bartender explained Aoi's condition. Uruha quickly got dressed as he shut his phone. He walked out in to the street towereds the bar. His mind wondered to why Aoi was never went drinking this when he did he never got so drunk he needed someone to call to get him home.

Uruha walked into the bar only to see Aoi shit faced drunk hitting and kissing on some random guy. Uruha felt his anger rise but soon dismissed it, just as Aoi making him get up so early. Uruha grabbed Aoi and sent the bartender an thankful look.

"Uruha!!" Aoi clung onto Uruha as he pulled him out of the bar the other man pushed far from Aoi's mind.

"Yes , you smell horrably like beer." Uruha wrenched his nose at the smell Aoi was giving off. Aoi just giggled like alittle school girl. Uruha struggled with Aoi as he sent him down on a bench near by. Uruha sat down next to him takign a breathe. Dealing with a drunkin Aoi was not an easy job. Just as it couldnt get any worse, it stared raining. Uruha was upset and greatful for this. Upset because of all the things tht could happen it had to rain on the one night HE had to go out and get his drukin friend. Greatfull because it seemed to help Aoi outta his drunkin state..alittle.

Uruha looked over at his drunkin friend to notice Aoi looking up into the sky like the rain was some alien. Soon Aoi turned his head and stared into Uruha's eyes.

Uruha couldnt do anything but stare at Aoi's beautiful eyes. He was stuck. He didnt know why but he felt like his heart was going to ...liked it. Aoi was the first one to break the connection to stare at the rain again.

"The rain...." Aoi begain. Uruha looked at him curiously.

"...its wet." Aoi begain to giggle again. Uruha's head dropped as he stood up to pick Aoi up again.

Uruha set Aoi down on his bed. They ,slowly, made their way to Aoi's was much closer then his. Luckly on the way Aoi calmed down from his little drukin buzz. Uruha fell down on the bed after grabbing a towel and drying off alittle.

"Your heavier then you look you know that right?" He laughed. Aoi laughed along with him as he went to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry,um..theres some cloths in the dresser." He simply stated as he closed the bathroom door. Uruha kept staring long after he heard the shower start. Uruha sat up thinking did Aoi make him feel like this? Its happened before but he just shrugged it off. Uruha stood up and went to the dresser and found a large t-shirt. He quickly slipped out of his wet cloths and slipped the shirt over his head. It didnt bother Uruha tht he was wearing the shirt, his long legs showing stayed over at Aoi's before. He's even slept in Aoi's clothes too. So why was he feeling nervous? Uruha looked up at the bathroom as the door opened to reveal a very wet, and hot looking, Aoi.

Uruha had to pry his eyes from Aoi's well fitted chest.

Aoi slipped on a shirt also along with some boxers as Uruha was turned away blushing madly. Uruha soon turned to see Aoi extremly close. He blushed even deeper then before. Aoi smiled and brought his hand up to Uruha's face and brushed a damp hair away from his face.

"Why the blush?" Aoi asked amused.

"uh..umm.." Uruha was lost at words when Aoi's soft lips gently pressed against his. Uruha could only sit there dazed but soon responded. Uruha could feel the lust rising. He placed his arms around Aoi's neck and buried his hands in the black hair. Pressing himself closer to him. Feeling the need to have Aoi touch him. Aoi wraped his arms around the blonde's waist preventing any movement away from him.

Despite the growing hungry for more Uruha pulled away from Aoi. Uruha looked at him to see the sadness in his eyes. Uruha soon regreted pulling back.

"Your drunk." Uruha simply said. Aoi then laughed lighly making Uruha's heart skip a beat.

"No, i'm not drunk. I had 6...7 drinks top. It takes a hellz alot more to get me drunk." He laughed.

Uruha shyly looked at Aoi.

"What about that guy you where making out with?" Aoi smiled with amusment at the jealous blonde.

"What? You jealous?" At this said Uruha turn his head and crossed his arms as he childeshly pouted.

"Maybe..." A slight blush gave it all away. Aoi brought his hand to Uruha's face and turned it towerds himself.

"I was wishing it was you though." Aoi gave Uruha a smile. But Uruha wasnt giving up that easily.

"What about all the giggling like a sissy school girl and the weird comments?" Uruha was greatly confused at this point. Aoi just laughed lightly makin Uruha's heart jump around all of again.

"I had to prevent myself from doing anything you might not like with something." Aoi smiled his wonderful smile towards Uruha and gave him a small soft kiss. Uruha responded automatically, pulling himself deeper into the kiss, slidding his legs on either sid of Aoi as he layed him down on the bed strattling him. Aoi grabed Uruha's waist holding him there, then flipping him over so he was on top strattling Uruha.

Aoi left Uruha's mouth and sent a trail of kisses down his neck as he thrusted gently into Uruha's groan. Uruha let out a small moan, which didnt go unnoticed by Aoi. This only made Aoi want to her Uruha moan louder...more. Uruhas hands clawed into Aoi's back as the dark haired man pulled the shirt off of both him and Uruha and was playing with Uruhas nipple in his mouth. He quickly flicked his tounge over Uruha's already hard nipple earning him a slight moan.

Soon enough they were both completly naked. (A/N:: i couldnt find a way to do it..so it just magicaly happens ok?)

Uruha could feel the sensation of Aoi's hands over his body. And he had to admit it..he liked it more and more. Aoi moved his mout farther and farther down. Soon he came to Uruha's member and took him in his mouth. Uruha grabed at the sheets feeling all his senses narrowing down to the wet warmth surrounding him.

"A-Aoi..." Aoi smirked as he took him deeper. He loved the way his name came out of Uruha's mouth. After enough teasing Aoi removed his lips from him and begain to kiss and nibble at Uruhas neck. Uruha's vision was blinded by pleasure when Aoi grabed him firmly and started stroking. Uruha clawed and grabed at Aoi as he stroked faster and faster. Aoi then took his two fingers and slid them to Uruha's mouth. Uruha happily sucked on them. Aoi brought his lips to uruhas after removing the wet fingers and replaced them with his own lips. He slowly circled Uruha's entrence with the two wet fingers. And slowly pushed one in. Uruha bit down on Aoi's bottom lip at the joyful pain. As Aoi begain to work on lossening him he begain to thrust telling Aoi to go faster. Soon Aoi had two fingers in. As Aoi hit Uruhas 'Sweet Spot', the blonde threw his head back and thrusted into Aoi moaning loudly.

"A-Aoi...a..ag..again..." Uruha panted wanting more. Aoi obeyed his request and pushed lightly on the spot sending Uruha into a small pleasureable fit. Soon he replaced his fingures with his own member sliding in slowly earning a great amount of moans from the blonde. He begain to work faster and harder. Suddenly Uruha's head flew back, his body tightened and his vision was blurred white in a orgasm. Falling weakly down with aoi on top of him he closed his eyes. The next thing he heard was amazingly more pleasurable then what he had just done.

Aoi's hot breath ran on his neck as his mouth was near Uruha's ear.

"I love you."

[[ CRACK ENDING ]]

Suddenly, and outta nowhere, Kai bursts out of the closet. Startling the two currently laying in the bed.

"HAHA! I go it on TAPE! You know how much this is going to go for on ebay?!?! Ha!" Kai looks around then evily laughs.

"Now i finally get my cookie from Ruki!! HAHAHAA!!" He then ran out the door yelling for Ruki saying that he was a good boy and did what he was told. Aoi turned to Uruha with a confused look. Then it hit him...yes...a frisbee hit him in the head.

"Ruki is SO DEAD!" Aoi and Uruha yell out as he threw the frisbee out the window hitting an innocent looking Reita. A bunch of people just stare as reita lays there on the ground mumbleing something about waffles....and Ruki having a nice ass. (A/N...wat?... ;D heee does!)

THE END!!


End file.
